the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizards of Waldewynn
The Wizards of Waldewynn were origonally a city of mages from all races, but were formed to an only human nation after the Great War. Their capital is the mage-city of Ralken. The First Humanic Empire The First Humanic Empire began when Lord Jagen Talen conqueored and convinced his fellow humans to come together as a united alliance. These events ocured in the Stormglen however, not in Waldewynn. Through his leadership the his Empire Truly expanded, through peace or victory by blade. This would create the First Humanic Empire wich stretched in the southern Region of Upper Tilvas. It would a series of Emperors who maintained the Empire that Jagen had began. Stormglen was the Original Source of the Empire for centuries. This Continued until Emperor Kelem, who realized the lack of progress in the empire. He sought a better plan. Upon this through his might he saw that the city in Waldewynn had what the empire needed. Culture, Magic, Ideals, and Ideas, Waldewynn's Great Magical City Contained the strength this Empire needed. By his Order the Capital shifted to Ralken, Which would improve do to the City becoming the Heart of the Empire, through trade and magic. After his death however, it would lead to the Imperial Civil War, which fortunately only damaged the Empire instead of destroying it. A few Emperors pass by as they begin to repair the Emprire. The Two Emperors to be noted would be the Empress Telia, daughter of Kelem, who was the first Empress and brought stablelization of Empire and Emperor Artemis I, who was considered the keeper of the empire, by being the first to write about his ideas, biography, magical skills of the time, and future projects. The Tome of Artemis, would be passed down to next few emperors which allow a better prosperity. The Golden Age was near thanks to Orvik IV who had obtained the Tome of Artemis, However he would perish in a accident. The Last Emperor of the Humanic Empire would Artemis II, son of Artemis I, who had also obtained his father's tome. However, his chance of Rebuilding the empire would be foiled by the Great War. The Tome of Artemis is official name, It also similar information from Emperors that held this book. The Start of the Grand War: Tradgedy of Artemis It is true that the begining of the war started in Arkmoor with the Dominion's march against the Orvik Clans . The Tragedy of Artemis II, conveys what happened in the Humanic Empire in its last year. Artemis II was the last Emperor of the First Humanic Empire, son of Artemis I who was the a previous emperor who created the tome of Artemis which last till the current times. Artemis II was brought into a time of distrust and hostility, becoming emperor after the fall of the previous. He however was a great study of magic and sword, making him capable in the hard times. When he was told to pick the Royal Council he already had people in mind, people that he has met and spoken before, and trusted. Aldren Buckle, the family of masons and tradesmen, Known for their influence in Stormglen since before the Empire. Rubik Leylynn, Known as formidable man, believed to be the strongest in Alen Remia. Alumn Orak, Sage of Waldewynn, Member of the Order of Seven, Known for his mastery of the Arcane and historical arts. Gamren Moratus, Cunning man, Master of Spies, Silencer of whispers, how he knew Artemis II is a mystery. The Council itself began to attempt great works, however, Gamren had darker plans. Gamren took chance in this weakening the Artemis Influence. Two years before the Grand War struck and the Gamren had Disarm 70% of the forces in Waldewynn, 50% in Alen Remia, However Aldren was just as Cunning and manage to stomp Gamren plans to disable the Region of Stormglen in every turn. Alumn also prepared a failsafe, Allowing the founding of Guilds across the Empire, which would spread through out North Tilvas. 6 Months before the Grand War, Artemis II finished writing the truths, ideas, magic, and ideals in the Tome of Artemis like his father had done. During the time Artemis II confided to Rubik, and asked him to hide his family in Alen Remia, Rubik graciously agreed. Another time he talked to Alumn, saying that dark times would come and his death neared, and asked Alunm to care for the Tome of Artemis until it was time to use it, Alumn swore an oath on this. Aldren had realized the same as Artemis II, he pleaded for Artemis II to escape before the chaos came, Artemis refused but persuaded Aldren to be his personal guard until the time was right. Gamren however, never showed any care for Artemis except in the field of magic, thus Artemis knew who the saboteur was. 2 Months before the Great War, Artemis II heard of the Ala'nar Onslaught against the Orvik. Artemis II Called Aldren, Alumn and Rubik. Artemis II had decided to make his final order. He gathered the three and told him of them his Final Plan and Act as Emperor. They were to prepare 10 Factions large and able factions, so when the Empire was to fall the humans of the South would survive the darkness to come. After this Artemis II began preparing himself for the final comfrontation. During the Chaos of Tilvas, humans had begun fighting amongst each other and cultist force began to amass everywhere in bulks. In the Capital of Ralken, Artemis along with Aldren began marching at the courtyard. Artemis II sent Aldren to fetch Alumn and Rubik to meet at the courtyard. When Aldren left, the final Confrontation Broke out between Artemis and Moratus, amongs the high-class Spells and incantations, it was sure that Artemis would have defeated Moratus, but the Dark magic on Gamren's side was too power. He used black lightning and struck Artemis II down. Aldren arrived moments after with Alumn and Rubik in time to see Artemis last breath. After this the Last Royal Council began to hunt Gamren Savagely. Gamren eventually returned home, and knew the Royal Guards were closing in fast. Gamren was caught, by the assassination of the Emperor, He was to be Butchered in proper manner, Burned to Ash, and as a best measure Alumn Took the Ashes and made the ashes non-existant, as if Gamren body or his essense dissapeared. After this "Artemis' Final Act" came into effect, the three Counciliers split ways, Aldren with the 3 Largest factions of Stormglen. Rubik with 4 Fours fair sized faction of Alen Remia. Last was Alumn who not only took the 3 smallest factions of mages in Waldewynn but, with his Guild failsafe plan, he increased the respect of Order of Seven, which would be a great aid during the war. The Tome of Artemis II would be stolen in the Covert wars. It was said that a cultist manage to steal the tome but, headed east to shad'wen. Where he plan on dissappearing in the forest in the north of the river. He died there however, and the Tome of Artemis had dissappeared as well. Who holds the book now is unknown but, it assured that the wielder does not know the truth about the tome. The Covert War The truth of the Covert War is grusome at the least. Considered to be the greatest wizard death count in its time to surpass over 25,000 deaths excluding those that "dissappeared" which make 45,000 in count. The reason for being is that the it was not a war of any-sort until after the Grand War. During the great war, Many of the battle sites involved Cultist of Dark Gods and Guild Mages of the time. It was said through the Humanic Empire a rough estimate 33,000 guilds of many kinds existed and through out the High Elven, Human and Dwarven regions up to 20,000. When the war sparked many of these maintained their independence. Only a 4,000 Guild remained standing their ground their repective regions during the Grand War. The Cult of Sar'khet was formed by Lord Tulen Moratus, and used to raise a new army: an army of the Dead. The Order of Seven couldn't let this happen, and thus began the greatest war of magic the world had ever seen. Cult Skirmishings began after the Onslaught by the Dominion. This scaled battle occured in the regions that had been affected by the Onslaught after wards. The Order of Seven, was caught unprepared by the cultists, which would lead to the capture of Haylem Orsos, a member in Relaim and the Kingdom of Relais. This also showed in Holtem after the dwarven took control as many of the human inhabitants that remaine became followers of the Dark Gods. Ignis, a dwarven Sorcerer, an advisor to High King Thedeus Snowbeard, had gained enough power to stop the conversion of dwarves to the dark god and its cults, which would be minor victory in the long run. In Alen Remia, The Church that followed Orderic was also damaged by the treason of Archbishop Mallus Dukal. The only Human land not affected was Stormglen, do to Stormglen's Geography and the god that created it, all the cultist that attempted to usurp ended in horrid fates. One of them being Jorus Ferkon, who when attempting to flee was caught by Stormglen forces do to being trapped in a swamp. His fate ended being torn to pieces and scattered, later each piece would be cremated and put in a safe areas for his power never to be used. As the Grand War ended the Covert War began, The Covert War would begin right after "The Fall of Dwarven War Machine". While the bulk of Mages were away the Cultist began amassing in Waldewynn. The Order Seven maintained their power aiding retreating Guild mages retreating to Ralken. As the Exausted Mages returned from the Alm'agan Region they met, the bulk of the 7 Cults. Ulvik Homik and Kamile Hillgrund, led the immediate retreat to Ralken where, Many of the Order of Seven commanded by, Alumn Orak prepared for the Cultist assault. This March was considered a Victory to Order of Seven, as 7/10 of the Guild Mages had survived and arrived to Ralken. However, 1/3 of the survivors were too Wounded to fight in the final Battle at Ralken. In the Region of Waldewynn, Guild forces used Guerrilla Warfare against the Cultists, pushing them back and surrounding the 7 Cults. The Cult of Vien, realizing that they were to be slaughtered, retreated eastward to Shad'wen with nimerian forces. The Cult of Tyrannus Also fled to Nimeria, to ensure future chaos. The rest of the cults remained and used all their might at the Battle of Ralken. (To see the actual results of the War, see The Covert War) The Wizards of Waldewynn The Wizards of Waldewynn are an order of human magi who are part of the last human nations. They are lead by Master Alumn Orak, A great and powerful mage, who despises the Dark Elves. Second to Alumn, Mistress Kamile Hillgrund, Is the second greatest Wizard in Waldewynn. Klark Cavin is the master of Dark Arts in Waldewynn, but what lengths will he go through to finish his research on darkness. Although the distrust of Magicians in the Dark Arts, Klark Cavin had demostrated himself as an ally in the Covert Wars, when he, in the Battle at Ralken, rejoined the mages in its defense against the dark mages, which would help lead to victory for the Order of Seven.